How to Keep a Toddler Locked in a Tower: A Guide
by KingofJesters
Summary: Frollo and Gothel's guide to keeping a child locked in a tower for fifteen years or more!
1. Intro

How to Keep a Toddler Locked in a Tower for Fifteen Years or More

By Judge Claude Frollo and Mother Gothel

A note from your authors: This book has taken years to write and has required tons of first-hand experience before it was ready to come to print. We want to wish all of you who attempt to do such a heinous crime the best of luck with your endeavor, and trust that your attempts will prove more successful than ours.

There are many reasons why one would wish to keep a child locked away from the world; needing to stay immortal, wanting to protect your soul, etc. Whatever the reason, this book will help you deal with the stresses of keeping the child locked away, and how to deal with various situations that may come your way. It will become your lifeline in the troubled years to come.

This helpful guide will show you how to;

Deal with stressful situations when the child wishes to go outside, such as birthdays or festivals.

Provide a list of indoor activities; chores, crafts, music, etc.

Cope with demands to go outside using songs, threats, and demeaning language

Provide many ideal places to keep the child locked away; the list including cathedrals, towers hidden in the forest, and many more!

Deal with strangers interacting with your child, and how to avoid it by using threats, knives, etc.

In addition to all of this, this book includes a poster of possible demeaning insults, ranging from ditzy to monster, and a DVD with real people talking about their real experiences.

"This guide has been influential in my career as an evil stepmother. I now have Cinderella living like a servant, cleaning everything from the bathroom to the porch steps. I couldn't be able to live without my copy of _How to Keep a Toddler Locked in a Tower for Fifteen Years or More, _especially the section on 'How to Deal in the Adolescent Years'." -An Evil Stepmother

With a five star rating and a New York Times Best Seller, the guide _How to Keep a Toddler Locked in a Tower for Fifteen Years or More_ will be **your** guide through the treacherous years of raising a child in a tower. Come get your copy now!

A/N: The idea for this story came from a comment on a Youtube video, so the credit goes to River821. Thanks!

Also, reviews are much appreciated and loved. : )


	2. Chapter One: How to Begin

Chapter One: How to Begin

Before you can even begin to twist the truth to trap the child inside your iron will, you must first decide _where_ to trap the child. This is a very important step in deciding how to proceed; if you don't have a suitable location, the child may be able to escape once they're older. Choose the most secure and isolated location possible, it will be harder for them to join the public if they've never seen them.

Possible locations may include;

A tower with no door, hidden in the forest (be sure to hide it securely, lest someone may find it accidently)

A cathedral (use only as a last resort, the child may find it easier to sneak away with more chaos)

A manor house with multiple levels and rooms

A basement (use only as a temporary location, neighbors are notoriously nosy and may become suspicious)

These, we have found, have proven to be the most useful locations, however, it is best to use one's own judgment on the subject.

After you have chosen your location, you must then decide on how to transport the child from their current location, to their new hiding place. This could be relatively easy. If the child was brought to you by some accident or by necessity, then this step is unnecessary. But, if you must procure the child from parts elsewhere, this step can prove to be the most challenging.

Kidnapping is an art form held in the highest respect in the villain community. It is evil and sneaky all at once, and it involves dastardly thinking and skill. Such an art form, sadly, has been lost to the ages, but we are here to bring it back to its proper standing in the villain community.

There are many ways to begin to kidnap a child. Here are the steps as we found them useful; TAKE CARE to follow them in the exact order as they are listed;

Step One: _Select your target._ There is a fairly simple procedure that one must follow in selecting your target; make sure the child has what you want. Be it magical hair or the secret to a hidden underground movement; _make sure they have it first_. Also, we strongly urge you to choose a younger target. The older they are, the less likely they are to see you as their parent/guardian.

Step Two: _Select your location_. See above for more details.

Step Three: _Select your method._ We have found that the kidnapping is best to take place at night, and preferably when the child is small. If the child you seek to kidnap is older, than the best way to proceed is to use a drug or some other method of persuasion in order to have the child come quietly. As stated previously, it is wiser to choose a younger target in the first place.

Step Four: _Don't get caught_. This step is vitally important when it comes to your own safety and plan. If you get caught during this phase, there is no way to recover. We will say it again, **don't** **get** **caught**.

And there you have it. The Four Steps to Success (or The Three S's plus D). If you can remember these steps, than you are just one step closer to having the child in your iron grip.


	3. Chapter Two: How to Occupy Your Child

Chapter Two: How to Occupy Your Child

After you have secured your location and child, there is the matter of how to keep the child occupied while you are away. At first, you may find yourself trapped with the child for long hours, forced to do trivial things like feeding and potty training the child. But once the child has grown older and is able to mostly care for themselves, the matter arises on what to do with the child while you are attending to your own business. The child will become restless if cooped up for long hours with nothing to do, and restless children are dangerous, as they will try to escape more often.

In order to avoid the possibly of the child escaping in their boredom, you must be able to distract the child with various indoor activities. Most of these activities, especially when they're younger, you will have to do with them, but as they grow they will be able to branch out and try some activities on their own. Here is a list of possible indoor activities for younger children;

Reading (only the most obscure books that involve the outdoors and adventure as little as possible, we recommend books about math or complicated theology)

Crafts (safe ones at first, we wouldn't want the child to think we didn't care. Yet)

Stories (mostly frightening ones about the outside world; it's important to ingrain this lie early on, lest they change their minds later)

Chores (this will keep the child occupied for hours; and out of your hair)

These are only a few of the many, many possible distractions for your child. These activities may also carry on into the adolescent years, but the child may become restless if all their routine becomes too monotonous. Try to shake it up, but not too much. Maybe don't visit one day, or scold them for not doing something "properly" and make them do it over. Little things like these may just be enough to keep the child on their best behavior around you, and to not talk to you whenever they have a problem, in fear of another blow up.

You have to try and develop a strong bond with the child. This does not necessarily mean that you have to love or care for the child. No, it simply means that you have to make the child love and care about _you_. This makes it harder for them to disobey you and defy you once they hit puberty.


	4. Chapter Three: How to Distract

Chapter Three: How to Distract Your Child

No matter how much you try to ingrain in their minds that going outside is a bad idea, there will always come a time when the child demands to know _why_. Sometimes, the answer comes easily, other times one must "beat around the bush", if you will, until the child drops the subject. Although this isn't the best option, as the child may decide to take matters into their own hands, this is the only option to take once the child has grown older and can actually begin to debate with you.

The ideal solution to this problem is to not let the child ever contradict you. If you make them absolutely fear you, than they don't have the choice but to obey you. But, if you decide to take the "protective parent" route, than you must use whatever means necessary to prevent the child from wishing to go outside.

**You** **must** **make** **them** **love** **you**. This the absolute most important step in keeping your child bound to you. If they love you and see you as their parent, then they won't feel the need to leave you. Also, they will feel so bound to you that if they do ever leave, than they are more likely to come back. (Provided they don't find out who they really are of course, there is always that danger.)

In addition to this, there are all kinds of methods to employ to guilt them into staying with you. Here we provide a list of phrases to use when confronted with these types of confrontations;

"I saved you from the heartless people out there, and this is the thanks you give me?"

"Fine, go outside. It's not like I changed, bathed, and nursed you or anything."

"You would never last a day out there; you're better off staying here, where you'll be safe."

"The outside has many dangerous monsters and creatures waiting to snare you in their claws! Just stay with mummy/daddy, and I'll keep you safe."

"When your parents abandoned you, I adopted you at great cost to myself, when no one else would. And this is what I get, having all my hard work thrown in my face?"

There are many variations on these phrases. Feel free to change them around to suit your individual needs.

There are also many things you can do to distract the child from going outside. Chores are very handy for this, as you can manipulate them to make them seem longer and take forever. Sabotage is the best way to do this; a split cup of tea, a broken dish, you name it. If it's on the ground, then they have to clean it up, fully distracting them from going outside. This is only a temporary distraction, but it has proven to last for hours, perhaps days given the circumstances. However, when you are in danger of the child leaving you forever, than this method of distraction won't work as effectively; always remember, if the child is determined, than you must apply _any_ _means_ _necessary_ to keep the child with you, at all costs.


	5. Chapter Four: The Adolescent Years

A/N: Ok, I just have to put this here. Thank you Imaginative Light for being my only reviewer for this story! It's been great and I really appreciate the ideas. So…without further ado, here's Chapter Four!

Chapter Four: How to Deal in the Adolescent Years

Puberty. The dreaded time in any parent's life. And in your case, this will be one of the hardest phases to get through. If you can win them over to your side during this phase, you will never have to worry about them escaping again. When the child is experiencing these new emotions, they will feel grown up and ready to leave the nest. You must not allow this. But how do you deal with the child's raging hormones?

Simple. Squash them like a bug. You have to convince them that either the outside world is too dangerous for them, or that they are too dangerous for the outside world.

Convincing them that the outside world is dangerous can be a difficult task, especially if they discover that there are good things about the world. You may be forced to make things up about the world (rampaging rhinos, giant bugs, men with pointy teeth, etc) in order to keep them inside out of fear, and to show that you will protect them no matter what. The protective parent bit will win them over, especially if you really do prove to protect them no matter what. All in all, if you can prove to them that the world is dark and dangerous, and that you will protect them, they will stay with you no matter what.

If you wish to convince the child that they themselves are too dangerous for the outside world, you must convince them that they are a monster and deserve to be kept inside. This task is simple; children's minds are very naïve and can be easily twisted in the early years and well into the teenaged years. If they believe early on that they are monsters, they will believe it well into adulthood and will struggle with it for years to come. This will be your last laugh if all does not go according to plan (See "Chapter Five: How to Deal When All Else Fails" for more details).

You must also keep anyone from the outside world from finding your child's hiding place. If an outside source finds your child, they may undo everything you've worked towards. This threat is especially deadly during the teenaged years, as the child may form an emotional bond, or as the kids are saying these days, _fall_ _in_ _love_, with this outside source. Above all else, **you must not let this happen**. If this ever happens, you must do everything in your power to reverse the effects.

Employing the "I'm the parent so you must do as I say" bit may not always work in this type of situation. The child is older now, and is less likely to listen to you, especially if they think they're right. Teenagers are never more dangerous when they think they're right, and you must try as hard as possible to convince them otherwise if you wish to regain control. Lying about their new friends/crushes may be the best way to go, but may all come crumbling apart if the friend/crush actually does do all they promised and more. This will make you seem like the bad guy (which you are, but _they _don't need to know that) and this must be avoided if control is to be regained.

Any amount of persuasion may apply; threats, knives, chains, demeaning songs, etc. Whatever you have, use it to your advantage. If you want the child to stay with you forever, than anything goes. As they say; all's fair in love and war. As we say; all's fair in love, war, and kidnapping!


	6. Chapter Five: When All Else Fails

A/N: Well, it looks like we've hit the end of this guide! *single tear drop* Thanks to all who've stuck with this crazy idea!

Chapter Five: How to Deal When All Else Fails

Simple. You don't. Once the child has broken away from you and has discovered that you've kidnapped them and lied to them since they were really small, there's really no escape from this realization. Now the only thing left to do is to tie them up and hope that there isn't a high ledge or a window somewhere that can cause you to fall to your death.

_Because most of all evil villains fail._ That is our lot in life. The only way to avoid this is to become good, but since most of us are too far gone to even attempt this path, the only thing we can do is fail.

But not all hope is lost for us. We can still have the last laugh. Through our treachery and our lies, we can weave such falsehoods that will keep the child imprisoned emotionally for years to come.

We can tell them that they are monsters, or that they aren't special, and they will deal with self-doubt and insecurity for years to come.

We can make them love us, so that if we die, they will mourn our loss and have conflicting feelings about us for the rest of their lives.

We can hurt their loved ones, causing them pain and anguish for years and years.

We, the evil "parents" can always have the last laugh with our children, so that even if we fail and die, the memories and the hurt will live on in the child's mind, enabling us to have the last laugh.

We hope that this guide has been helpful in dealing with the turbulent years of imprisonment and ultimate failure. Hopefully, this last chapter will never be of use to you as it was to us.

Thank you for purchasing your copy of "How to Keep a Toddler Locked in a Tower for Fifteen Years or More." May your evil endeavors always succeed (even though we highly doubt it)!

Sincerely,

Judge Claude Frollo and Mother Gothel


End file.
